Study Session
by Jan Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Ino is completely stressed out. When Kiba arrives, her stress level increases...and then decreases. Ino-centric, Kiba/Ino lemony-goodness.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: M, **for language and sex.

**A/N: **I guess I'm feeling as stressed out as Ino, and I feel like I have to write ten feet's worth of scroll. Kiba and Ino fighting and sexing make me feel better, and I wanted to explain Ino's ridiculous tears right before Sakura takes Kiba and Sai to the Land of Iron. Please, enjoy! =)

* * *

**Study Session**

* * *

**Stressed out didn't even** begin to describe how Ino felt. The Hokage had dumped a bunch of work on her since Sakura was out with Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Ino knew that cute mysterious kid she, Chouji, and Shikamaru had seen- -Sai, she'd heard Tsunade say- -had tagged along, and so all the hot and cool boys were out of town. That tidbit of knowledge frustrated her more, and so made concentrating on copying messages into the official records scroll beyond tedious.

The enveloping silence wrapped around her, and Ino really wished for an open window because the ancient shelves felt close, like they were breathing down her neck.

She found herself shuffling the papers, sighing, or rustling her hair just for some _noise _to interrupt the creepy quiet. And of course, the message scroll was like ten feet long. Her goal was to get out of this hellhole as soon as humanly possible to try and salvage what was left of her swiftly diminishing evening, since she'd wanted to go _do _something tonight with Hinata and had made tentative plans…but now…Ino hardly doubted she'd have to cancel.

"That's just great," she mumbled to herself. She didn't expect a response.

"Yer talkin' to yerself, Yamanaka," the rough, male voice said. "Just confirms yer a crazy bitch."

Ino jumped in her seat, heart pounding from the scare because he'd snuck right to the edge of the table. Her eyes stumbled over the rebellious red clan marks, the two points of teeth, but managed to lock in on his gaze.

"My, my," he said, smirking, "I didn't _startle _you, did I?"

She glared. "I knew you were there the entire time."

"Yer kinda cranky. That time of the month? "

"_Your_, you inbred hick, _your_!"

"You've used that insult before, cupcake."

ARGH! She _hated _him. "Fuck you."

"Hm. Yes, please."

She swore he got his rocks off by annoying her to within an inch of insanity. He was lucky there was a table separating them. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

He chuckled and planted his hands on the table, and leaned down. "Ask me nice."

The playful, _annoying_, comment served to snap the last vestige of coherent thought. She only thought that to shut him up she'd have to find a good use for his mouth. Keeping her eyes on him, she slapped down the pen and stood. The chair scraped across the floor. Ino trailed her fingers along the smooth tabletop as she rounded the corners, not even sure what her plan was until she stood in front of him.

He'd turned, half defensively, because he'd expected an attack from her, which she did- -but with her mouth. Touching his lips with hers so suddenly stilled him. She could feel him stop breathing, the absolute shock to discover that she was kissing him ending his retorts. To up the ante and to see how he would respond, she flicked her tongue over his lower lip and experimentally nibbled.

A sexy little growl rolled from his throat- -and before she realized it, his tongue met hers. There was a moment of hesitation, but Ino interrupted it by tilting her head up and pressing her mouth fully against his. Oh, yeah. Bolts of static lightning raced through her chest.

Ino closed her eyes against it, losing herself in her lesser-used senses. She smelled the leather and wet leaves and dog, but subtle, not overpowering, definitely sexy, and his hands roamed over her back, carefully guiding her closer so that her body curved into his. For balance, she looped her arms around his neck, over his shoulders that were at the beginnings of broadness.

The heat melted her stress and irritation; her heart felt fit to burst. The air was close, but a different kind of close- -a sparking, what-will-happen-next tension that pushed Ino's thinking to a far corner of her mind. Her insanity seemed happy to take over.

Or perhaps, the craziness had morphed into something that knew on a certain level what was happening, but made it so she didn't care. She _really_ didn't care as long as her mouth remained latched to Kiba's, and he continued with the slow, torturous tongue-action he was giving her. Who'd have thought Inuzuka Kiba would be great kisser?

He shifted, and a part of him rubbed against her- -a stiff, hungry part that caused an ache to ripple through her womanly place. She couldn't help the groan into his mouth and how her hips pushed closer to feel him. He tensed, but Ino didn't relent. With terrifying certainty, she realized she needed _more _from him.

Her mind stepped off to calculate, as her mouth and tongue played with Kiba's. He joked about sex and insinuated with her (ie: 'Fuck you'; 'Hm. Yes, please'), but when faced with a naked girl pliant to his desire, would he follow through? They were both reckless, unafraid of death on the battlefield; if Kiba was anything like her, _relationships _were her greatest concern.

She feared losing her loved ones like she'd lost Sasuke and Asuma, and she feared what those losses would do to her should they compile.

Entering a sexual relationship might be unwise. Could she possibly have sex and not attach emotions to the person she was screwing? He'd be her first, and that might have some emotional repercussions as well. But he was there. Warm. Breathing. _Responsive._ She was ready, and although losing her virginity in a place like the library seemed spontaneous and stupid, she considered it an adventure- -maybe even a light-hearted story to tell when her own daughter asked her about virginity and sex.

Now that she'd decided to go ahead…how should she proceed? Slow and steady seemed to be the best bet. Even though he was male, she didn't want to rip off his pants and demand he fuck her. That might be aggressive enough to scare him away and sounded like she'd scratch and claw at him. To a fifteen year-old virgin, anything involving blood while lovemaking was something to avoid, at least she assumed. With Kiba, though…it was a mixed basket. He might respond in kind, or he might high-tail it out of there to keep his manhood attached.

So, Ino allowed her hands to wander to his jacket, finger the zipper, and then slide it down. The jacket opened, and since she'd started exploration, Kiba followed her lead. One hand left her back to travel to her thigh and slip under her skirt to her hip. The touch of his rough hand on her sensitive skin brought her core to throbbing. Too slow. They were moving much too slowly.

Ah, dammit. To hell with it. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants. Undid the snap. Fingertip on the cold zipper- -and his hand stopped her. His mouth broke from hers, somehow his other hand turned her head, and when he spoke, softly, right into her ear, she felt her knees go wobbly.

"Don't toy with me. Yer serious about this or you stop right now."

"I-I," she stammered when teeth scraped her neck, "I have to have you."

"Good. I wondered when you'd say that."

Cocky, arrogant, sonova- -"Shut up and get naked."

At this, he drew back to study her, surprised, ruffled, _cute_. "Here? In the library?"

"Hm." Her fingers grabbed the zipper and yanked. "You wanna wait? That doesn't sound very Inuzuka."

He danced from her when she went to shove his pants down. "Hey, wait a second!"

"What's the problem? You don't think I'm serious?"

Kiba paused, and that told her all she needed to know. Fine. If he wanted to see how serious she was, she'd show him. Deftly, before she could talk herself out of it, she unbuttoned her top, unhooked her bra and cast the two articles of clothing aside. Then, glaring at him with a challenge, a red-hot blush burning her cheeks, she unclasped her skirt and stripped off her panties. Those too were discarded; the netting remained on her arms and knees.

She crossed her arms, "Well?" and waited for him to get his ass in gear. His mouth hung open, but after a brief moment, snapped shut. Evidently her nudity proved her determination because as he approached, jacket, shirt, pants, and boxers were shed in succession. Ino had never seen a _live,_ aroused, and naked boy before and wanted to get an eyeful; Kiba gathered her in his arms too fast, his mouth on hers, intense and seeking.

All that she felt was _him_, his burning skin, her wetness between her legs, and the lack of air in her lungs. Drowning. Total submersion into him. There was no resistance as he brought her with him to the freezing tiled floor, and after a few moments of shifting, Ino found herself staring up at Kiba and his stunningly chiseled torso between her thighs. His gaze was piercing; she squirmed, felt his penis bump her slit.

Ino bit her lip, closed her eyes. Now was when he'd push into her. Right…_now_. Okay, maybe…_now._ But…nothing happened. She opened her eyes with a cutting retort on the tip of her tongue. The painful look on his face clued her in that something was wrong. And everything had been going so smoothly…

"What is it?"

"I…" he frowned, "I really wanna screw you, but…I don't want kids."

It took her sex-driven brain a moment to comprehend. "Oh! I completely forgot!" Her skirt, thankfully, was near her head, so she reached out, found her pouch and pulled out a square of protective plastic. Jokingly, "Be prepared, right? That's the ninja way."

He took the condom from her with a smirk. "Heh. Somehow I don't think this is what our masters had in mind."

She laughed. "Probably not. But I figured, just in case." She twitched her shoulders to jiggle her boobs. "Good thing I thought ahead."

A growl from the back of his throat. "Do it again."

She did, and giggled when he put out a hand to touch her. His warm hand cupped her breast nicely, finding her nipple and rubbing a callused finger over it. The shooting pleasure arched her back; she cried out.

"Damn, Ino," he murmured.

Then both hands spread on both breasts, peaked nipples razed by his palms- -her hips jumped, and she felt more wet heat accumulate beneath her; when she'd bucked her hips, she'd slid herself right up against his length.

Somehow in the middle of all his touching, he decided adding his mouth would be good idea. He nipped her, using his tongue to devastating effect on already sensitive nipples. Her body didn't know what to do with all the heat, the aching that made her gasp and sigh.

Her need for him to be inside her stung her eyes; good God, she would beg him at this point, cry for him. She could barely speak over her panting.

"Kiba," she swallowed hard, gasped when he ran his hands down her ribcage to her hips. "Hurry. God, please, hurry."

He listened to her, fumbled with the condom and got it on. A few seconds of awkwardness as he directed his tip to her ready entrance. She used her hand to guide him, unwilling to let him wander about. A pinch. Okay, a _really_ hard pinch- -she bit her lip and forced herself to relax.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Talk to me."

How could she express that she didn't want him to leave her? "Fine. I'm fine. Keep going."

He eased in, stretching her, stirring a feeling of wholeness. Completeness. Ying and yang. Man and woman.

She kept expecting him to stop, but he continued forever, until there was a change in the feeling. The pain receded; Kiba shifted on his knees. Inside he hit a spot that made her breath hitch, her heart rap against her chest.

Curious, she rolled her hips up; he growled and something like black lightning scattered behind her eyes. Intense, focused pleasure. He'd been waiting for her cue, she supposed, because he rocked his hips soon after hers settled. An 'Ah!' escaped her throat and he grunted.

He rocked again, again, creating a steady rhythm that her body loved, _needed_. Each time he thrust forward, the intensity of the pleasure increased, her cries got a little louder, her body a little tighter. She felt him so fully, hitting so deep inside her that she didn't think the space existed until he'd entered her.

In the midst of all this movement and growing ecstasy, Kiba managed to bite at her throat, gently, tongue swirling at her pulse point. Those simple licks and nips drove her crazy. Added to that the soft way he gasped her name, his voice sending lines of light to where they were joined together. The pace increased, amped up the sensation.

That was it. Ino couldn't stand it anymore, she was on the edge of a perfect moment, her body would give out in the next thrust, the next thrust, one more, oh, _God_, yes, she was so close, one more, one more, and…

She cried out, bending, the ache no longer where he penetrated her, but bursting up and out, wiping her mind, hurtling her though her own body to his, and Kiba drove into her- -she couldn't really see him- -pounding so hard, her body rattled, bucked to meet his. A strangled gasp, a flash of pressure as fingers dug into her hips, and as he shivered from his own climax, her muscles shivered with him.

His body went limp on top of hers, his face in the crook of her neck. He panted, hot breath on her skin, and slipped out of her. The physical absence was known to her immediately, and she realized a feeling that had been absent before was now present. An unwanted emotional attachment. Great. But despite that, she couldn't help wrapping her arms around those shoulders and carding her fingers through his hair.

"Ino," he said, but it was more of a sigh than anything. "Ino."

He propped up on his arms, dropping his forehead to hers, rubbing his nose on hers. The kiss he gave her was so tender it hurt her, and when she looked at him that close, it was like _seeing _him for the first time. The then-absent-now-present feeling boiled in her chest- -she didn't want him to leave. _Ever_.

"Let's get dressed," he whispered, "before we catch cold on this floor."

She smiled and let him help her up. "That's my line."

The atmosphere between them was so drastically changed- -relaxed, easy, even; she didn't want to say something to ruin the new ground they stood on. They dressed quickly and, uncertainly, faced each other. She felt sore, but it was a good sore; it reminded her of what she shared with Kiba.

His lip curled, a canine uncovered. "That was…"

"Interesting," Ino said, in tandem with him. She lifted a hand to cover her smile, feeling too good to feel weird about their situation. "I'm not sure what to do now."

"Maybe…we'll know next time we see each other?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Yeah. Definitely." He reached out and caressed the back of her neck. "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"I think," she stepped closer, "I'd like that."

The kiss was full of potential- -for both of them. They both felt it to be so.

And when the Rookie Nine rallied together to discuss Sasuke's new status as an international criminal, Ino wept, not because she'd lost him to darkness and cold hate, but because she knew Kiba would be employed to go after him…like before.

If he went, she was scared he wouldn't return- -Kiba, always understanding her implicitly, knew why she cried, so his terse remark was not to stop her crying over Sasuke, but to stop her from crying over _him_.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't do a very good job editing this, so you may find a few mistakes- -I couldn't wait to publish this. Besides, "Catching" is getting on my nerves, and I figured some intermittent writing will satisfy the hungry readers. My point: I'll be making edits, probably. =) Let me know what you think.

_Edited 12/13/09: Minor revisions and edits_

_Edited 08/21/10: Revisions and edits. I wasn't happy with some dialogue stuff._


End file.
